dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Agamemno (New Earth)
Real Name: Agamemno Nicknames: No known nicknames Former Aliases: No known former aliases Other Current Aliases: No other known current aliases __TOC__ Status Occupation: Conqueror Legal Status: Outlaw according to Green Lantern Corps Identity: Secret Marital Status: Single Group Affiliation: Injustice League Base of Operations: Mobile Origin Born nearly at the beginning of time itself, Agamemno and his father began conquering planets as soon as their birth. They claimed planets and stars as their own and ruled them harshly. Those who chose to side against them were brutally defeated. After spreading their empire throughout the universe, Agamemno’s father met his demise from a rebellion and Agamemno fled, vowing revenge. Place of Birth: Big Bang Known Relatives: Father (not named) First Appearance: Silver Age #1 Final Appearance: Silver Age 80 pg. Giant History Born nearly at the beginning of time itself, Agamemno and his father began conquering planets as soon as their birth. They claimed planets and stars as their own and ruled them harshly. Those who chose to side against them were brutally defeated. After spreading their empire throughout the universe, Agamemno’s father met his demise from a rebellion and Agamemno fled, vowing revenge. Over time, Agamemno evolved to a state of being capable of controlling the inanimate and transfer consciousness amongst organisms. He then went out and conquered billions of cultures in an attempt to find the ultimate source of power that he could use to rule the universe. After a millennia, he finally discovered that there are 3 items of power in the universe, and when united together, they give the bearer ultimate power. He then sought the means to collect these 3 items and reclaim his father’s rank, for his powers were miniscule compared to that of his father. While seeking for answers, he came across the answer to his problems in the form of the Justice League while they were stuck in a world not their own. Realizing that none of them would do as he wished, he found other applicants that were not bound by a moral code. Offering Lex Luthor and the soon to be Injustice League the earth for their cooperation. Luthor agreed and they set their plans into motion. After carefully planning a crisis in each of the Justice League’s hometowns. When each of the heroes of that area came to the rescue, they were ambushed by at least two members of the Injustice League and Agamemno transferred the consciousness of the hero into his arch-villain. The transfer of minds goes as follows: Batman and the Penguin, Superman and Lex Luthor, the Flash and Mr. Element, Hal Jordan and Sinestro, Green Arrow and Felix Faust, Black Canary and Catwoman, the Atom and Chronos, Martian Manhunter and Doctor Light, and Aquaman and Black Manta… Characteristics Height: Incalculable Weight: Incalculable Eyes: Light-Blue Hair: Bald Skin: Crème Unusual Features: No unusual features Powers Known Powers: Can animate the inanimate and transfer consciousness among organsims Known Abilities: Intellectual Strength Level: Depends on what inanimate substance he is controlling, without controlling anything he is superior to human Miscellaneous Equipment: No known equipment. Transportation: No known transportation. Weapons: Green Lantern Power Battery, Absorbascon, and a Kryptonian jewel Notes * No special notes. Trivia * He only shows up in a series inconsistent with the DC universe Recommended Readings * Silver Age #1-11 Related Articles * External Links * References * ---- Category:Characters